souvenirs douloureux
by elya44
Summary: Le meurtre d'un lieutenant va faire resurgir les souvenirs les plus douloureux de Tim, ce qu'on enferme dans une boîte et qui ne devrait jamais refaire surface mais malheureusement il arrive qu'on ne puisse pas
1. Chapter 1

Bonne lecture à tous et toute,

Comme chaque matin depuis plusieurs années maintenant, McGee prit son café et avant de partir au boulot il prenait son courrier, une seule lettre, il ne prit pas le temps de le lire car il était en retard, il mit alors la lettre dans son sac et parti en direction du NCIS.

Quand il arriva au NCIS, il se mit directement derrière son bureau, pour commencer son travail, en attendant les ordres de Gibbs qui leur dirait d'aller sur une scène de crime, il ne fallu pas longtemps pour recevoir un appel et entendre leur patron dire « en route ».

Gibbs- Un lieutenant a été retrouver mort dans une ruelle à deux pas d'ici.

Toute l'équipe parti donc en direction du lieu où s'était déroulé le crime, Tony, Ziva et McGee commençait à prendre des photos du crime et du lieutenant et de tout ce qu'il l'entouraient mais quand McGee s'approcha du corps du lieutenant il commença à avoir du mal à respirer et à devenir tout blanc.

Gibbs- Vous le connaissez McGee, McGee !

McGee- Excusez moi vous avez dis quoi ?

Gibbs- Vous le connaissez ?

McGee- Oui, il était au lycée avec moi, le roi de notre promo, il n'a pas tellement changé.

Gibbs- Dans ce cas je vous retire cette affaire rentrer chez vous.

McGee- D'accord mais tenez moi au courant du déroulement de l'affaire, je veux connaître l'homme qui à fait sa.

Gibbs- Je le ferai, Tony ramène le chez lui et on se retrouve au bureau.

Tony- Ok patron, allez viens McGee.

Tony reconduisit donc McGee chez lui, il avait besoin de se reposer durant tout le chemin jusqu'à l'appartement de ce dernier Tim regardait dans le vide, il n'a pas parlé une seule fois durant tout le trajet il c'est juste de regarder en face de lui.

Tony laissa McGee devant la porte de son appartement en laissant son sac à ces pieds.

Tony- Sa va aller McGee ? Tu veux que je reste un peu avec toi.

McGee- Non sa va aller, je te remercie j'ai juste besoin de me reposer un peu, on se voit demain.

Tony- Très bien, mais si tu as besoin de quoique se soit hésite pas à m'appeler.

McGee- Merci.

Puis Tony reparti en direction du parking pour retourner au boulot pendant que McGee ouvrit sa porte pour par la suite s'enfoncer dans son canapé à ressasser tout ses souvenirs quand il était au lycée, les pires années de sa vie et tout sa à cause de personnes comme cet homme, comment il avait pu devenir lieutenant, il avait demandé à Gibbs de trouver l'homme qui l'avait tué, ils devaient tous penser que la seule chose qu'il désirait était de voir cet homme ou femme en prison mais non c'était pour le remercié, il l'avait fait tellement souffrir lui et toute sa bande, si l'équipe connaissait toute la haine que j'avais envers lui, il aurait été premier sur la liste des suspects.

Le lendemain matin quand McGee arriva au bureau, il vit que toute l'équipe était déjà la sauf Gibbs qui était partis au labo d'Abby.

Ziva- Comment tu te sens McGee ?

McGee- Sa va mieux et sa ira encore mieux quand vous aurez retrouver l'homme ou la femme qui la tué, vous en êtes où dans vos recherches ?

Tony- Il n'a jamais eu des problèmes, son chef n'a jamais eu à se plaindre, il était aimé de tout le monde mais…

McGee- Répète ta dernière phrase s'il te plait.

Tony- Il était aimé de tout le monde mais il avait quelque problème avec les informaticiens mais rien de grave dans l'ensemble pourquoi sa te choque tant que sa ?

McGee- Oh pour rien continu, vous avez d'autres informations.

Tony- Non rien de spécial à part sa, désoler aller tu vas voir on va trouver le salop qui à fait sa, je te le promets sinon tu te sens mieux McGeek.

McGee- ARRETE avec sa Tony mon nom c'est McGee et pas McGeek alors arrête avec tes surnoms mon nom c'est McGee !

Tony- Désoler c'est juste que…

McGee- Que quoi que t'aime me dénigrer.

Ziva- Le prend pas comme sa Tim, c'est Tony il le fait tout le temps.

McGee- Et puis vous savez quoi laisser tomber, j'ai besoin d'être seul.

Puis McGee parti en direction des toilettes des hommes et ferma la porte à clé derrière lui, il se passa de l'eau sur le visage et regarda son reflet dans le miroir et repensa à ses années du lycée les pires de toutes.

_Flash Back,_

_20 ans plutôt au lycée Watson en Californie,_

_Timothy McGee entrait dans une nouvelle école en plein milieu de l'année tout sa à cause de son père qui était le grand amiral McGee et qui avait déjà décidé de son métier à sa place, devenir marines mais lui avait le mal de mer et voulait travailler dans l'informatique, il allait falloir du temps pour qu'il l'accepte._

_Aujourd'hui il se trouva dans une nouvelle école, nouvelle classe qui apparemment préférait le sport au science, que des pompom girls et des sportifs sa allait être dur de s'intégrer mais il y arrivait enfin c'est qu'il croyait._

_Plusieurs semaines étaient déjà passées depuis qu'il était dans cette nouvelle école et il était seul, n'avait aucun ami en même temps comment avoir des amis quand vous êtes l'intello de la classe et que plus les jours passaient et plus il devenait le souffre douleur de la classe, il ne disait rien, il se laissait faire et il ne voulait pas que son entourage le sache, alors il se laissait faire._

_Ryan - Eh le gros, tu oublis pas de faire mon devoir de maths ah et tant que t' y es fais ce de toute la classe, j' ai cour de sport, je n'ai pas le temps de les faire._

_McGee- D'accord._

_Ryan- Et je veux une bonne note tout le monde veut une bonne note, sinon tu sais ce qui va se passer._

_McGee- je le sais._

_Ryan- C'est bien, maintenant rentre chez toi et va travailler._

_Et ce que fit McGee, il rentra chez lui avec les devoirs de Ryan plus ce de toute la classe, plus les jours passaient et plus Tim était complètement épuisé par tout ce qu'on lui demandait mais il avait une fois essayer de se rebeller mais quand il l'avait fait Ryan et toute sa bande l'avait menacé de le planté à la place il l'avait frappé pas au visage à des endroits que personnes ne verraient pour lui donner une leçon en rajoutant « McGee le porc », _

Fin du flash back

Ce qui lui arrêter de ressasser ses souvenirs fut les coups donner derrière la porte des toilettes.

Tony- Ouvres cette porte McGee ! Faut qu'on parle.

McGee- Laisse moi tranquille Tony.

Tony- Jamais, tu es mon ami et je veux savoir ce qui ne va pas.

Il déverrouilla la porte et sorti.

McGee- Tu me parles comme à un chien et tu dis être mon ami, les amis ne se traites pas comme sa, laisse moi tranquille j'ai besoin d'être seul, dis à Gibbs que je suis rentrer chez moi.

A suivre…


	2. La vériter

_Désoler du retard mais j'ai eu un gros problème d'ordinateur, obliger d'en racheter un autre donc voici la suite, bonne lecture à tous et toutes et encore une fois désoler._

_Tony- Ouvres cette porte McGee ! Faut qu'on parle._

_McGee- Laisse-moi tranquille Tony._

_Tony- Jamais, tu es mon ami et je veux savoir ce qui ne va pas._

_Il déverrouilla la porte et sorti._

_McGee- Tu me parles comme à un chien et tu dis être mon ami, les amis ne se traites pas comme ça, laisse-moi tranquille j'ai besoin d'être seul, dis à Gibbs que je suis rentré chez moi._

Avant de rentrer chez lui McGee décida de s'arrêter au supermarché du coin pour s'acheter un pack de bière et une bouteille de vin, pour l'aider à oublier cette journée d'enfer, il en avait bien besoin.

En arrivant chez lui il se dirigea directement vers son canapé pour s'affaler et boire, il savait que ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire mais il en avait réellement besoin,

Pendant ce temps au NCIS,

Quand Gibbs arriva vers ses agents pour leurs demander où ils e étaient dans leurs travail il remarqua que McGee était absent, il ne comprenait rien, c'était une personne qu'il connaissait bien, alors pourquoi ne le recherchait-il pas, c'est vrai qu'il lui avait dit de ne pas s'occuper de cette affaire mais connaissant McGee il aurait cherché à trouver le responsable et non pas quitter son poste comme un voleur sans ne donner aucune explication.

Gibbs- Tony, Ziva vous savez où est passé McGee, je pensais qu'il chercherai à retrouver le meurtrier.

Tony- Moi aussi mais il m'a juste dit de te dire qu'il était rentré chez lui et d'ailleurs il avait l'air bizarre avant de partir, il s'est mis en colère que je l'ai appelé bizut, je ne sais pas qui se passe patron mais il y a une chose que je peux c'est qu'il n'est pas dans son état normale depuis le début de l'enquête.

Gibbs- Demain il ira surement mieux

Tony- J'espère.

Gibbs- Mais en attendant il faut qu'on retrouve le meurtrier c'est notre priorité.

Le lendemain matin quand McGee arriva au boulot, il avait un mal de crâne pas possible mais bon en même temps avec tous ce qu'il avait pu picoler hier, la moitié du pack de bière et les trois quart de la bouteille de rouge en même temps c'était logique.

Il s'asseya à son bureau et alluma son ordinateur pour aider à retrouver le meurtrier de son ancien camarade de lycée son bourreau durant plus d'un an mais quand il voulut commencer à travailler dessus son mal de crâne le reprit et il fut pris d'une soudaine envie de vomir, il courut alors en direction des toilettes pour homme.

Quelque instant plus tard il était de nouveau retour derrière son bureau près à retravailler. Dix minutes plus tard Ziva et Tony arrivèrent et chacun prit sa place derrière son bureau prêt à reprendre leur travail.

Tony- Alors McGee, ça va mieux ?

McGee- S'il te plait Tony parle moins fort j'ai mal au crâne.

Tony- Ah d'accord j'ai compris.

McGee- Qu'est-ce que t'as encore compris.

Tony- Tu t'es pris une belle murge hier.

McGee- D'accord j'ai peut-être bu un petit peu mais ça ne te regarde en rien compris je fais ce que je veux, si je veux je boirais.

Tony- D'accord, d'accord ne t'énerve pas comme ça.

McGee- Désoler Tony, je suis un peu à cran en ce moment.

Tony- T'inquiète ce n'est pas grave, on les tous à un moment.

McGee- Merci.

Quelque instant plus tard Abby arriva en trombe au bureau de McGee pour lui annoncer que Gibbs avait trouver un suspect et qu'il était actuellement en train de se faire interroger par Gibbs, il remercia donc Abby et parti en direction des salles d'interrogatoires.

McGee frappa à la porte et entra.

McGee- Excusez-moi patron mais je voudrais lui poser certaine question s'il vous plait.

Gibbs- Très bien McGee allez-y.

McGee- Merci patron.

Gibbs sortit de la salle d'interrogatoire et alla se mettre dans la salle derrière la vitre où y étaient déjà Ziva et Tony.

Ziva- Vous êtes sûr que c'est une bonne chose que McGee fasse l'interrogatoire ?

Gibbs- Je pense, il a besoin de réponse.

McGee- Alors Monsieur McQueen avait vous oui ou non tuer le lieutenant Ryan Scott.

McQueen- Non.

McGee- Alors comment se fait-il qu'on est retrouvé vos empreintes sur le corps du lieutenant, vous étiez un geek et il les détestait non, allez y dites-moi qu'est ce qu'il vous a fait, il vous à traiter de tous les noms et il vous a peut-être même battu mais vous ne saviez pas comment vous défendre alors vous en avez eu marre et vous l'avez tué c'est ça, dîtes-moi si je me trompe.

McQueen- C'est vrai je les tuer mais je n'étais pas le seul, il faisait subir sa à toute mon équipe il n'y a pas eu que moi, ça devait s'arrêter, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher mais je suis sûr que ça doit vous faire plaisir qu'il soit mort.

McGee- Et pourquoi dites-vous ça.

McQueen- Votre nom de famille c'est McGee vous êtes Timothy McGee et Ryan était votre bourreau n'est-ce pas.

McGee- Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire.

McQueen- Laisser tomber, il nous a montré les vidéos de vous en train de vous faire tabasser, même plusieurs je suppose que vous voulez me dire merci.

McGee- Vous avez raison, je suis heureux qu'il soit mort, c'est horrible de dire sa non.

McQueen- Non ça ne les en aucun, vous avez enduré les pires horreurs pendant plus d'un an, c'est normal de penser sa, personne ne peut vous en vouloir.

McGee- Merci.

McQueen- Pour l'avoir tuer ou pour vous avoir remonter le moral.

McGee- Les deux je pense.

Pendant ce temps de l'autre côté de la vitre,

Les trois personnes présentent derrière la vitre n'en revenaient des paroles de McGee, maintenant ils comprenaient tous mieux pourquoi McGee avait agi de manière si bizarre et pourquoi il s'était énervé contre lui hier quand il l'avait appelé McGeek.

Quand Tony, Ziva et Gibbs retournèrent à leur bureau ils purent constater que Tim était déjà au sien avec un sourire sur son visage, depuis qu'ils avaient appris cet aspect sur sa vie ils ne savaient plus trop comment l'aborder, ce qui était vraiment stupide.

Puis McGee releva la tête et pu constater que trois paires d'yeux étaient fixés sur lui.

McGee- Alors tous les trois vous allez m'écouter et ne pas m'interrompre une seule fois compris.

Les trois hochèrent de la tête pour leur faire comprendre qu'ils avaient bien compris.

McGee- Je sais que vous étiez derrière cette vitre donc vous avez surement entendu la conversation entre moi et McQueen, et bien je vais être clair, vous allez oublier tous ce que vous avez pu entendre derrière cette foutue vitre et je ne veux en parler avec personne, j'espère que je me suis bien fait comprendre, aucune remarque, personne ne me demande si je vais bien parce que maintenant je vais bien même très bien et je veux que vous arrêtiez de me regarder avec ce regard de pitié qu'il y a dans vos yeux car ce qui s'est passé il y a des années est du passé, tout est terminer maintenant, alors on se remet au boulot et on oublie toute cette histoire d'accord.

Les trois hochèrent une nouvelle fois positivement, puis se rassirent chacun derrière son bureau près à ce remettre au travail.

En fin de journée McGee repartit chez lui heureux malgré le fait qu'il trouvait cette pensée horrible, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

En arrivant chez lui McGee était épuisé alors il décida de se doucher pour ensuite aller se coucher et faire de beau rêve. Il s'endormit paisiblement en pensant qu'il ferait de beau mais malheureusement ce ne fut pas le cas, il se réveilla en sursaut en criant « LAISSER MOI, JE VOUS EN SUPPLI ».

Il se leva en direction de la salle de bain pour se passer un coup d'eau sur le visage puis se regarda dans le miroir et repensa à son rêve.

Flash-back,

_20 ans plutôt au lycée Watson en Californie,_

_Aujourd'hui c'était cours de sport, le pire de toutes ses matières, il n'avait pas voulu prendre cette option mais l'amiral l'avait quelque peu forcé, après tout on ne peut rien refuser à l'amiral McGee le grand patriarche de la famille._

_Il détestait les cours de sports déjà à cause des vestiaires il était obligé de ce changer dans les mêmes vestiaires que c'est foutus sportifs et à chaque fois il était critiquer même son prof de sport lui rendait ce cours impossible au plus grand plaisir des sportifs de sa classe, il n'avait personne pour l'aider à se défendre, il ne pouvait en parler à personne à cause de la peur._

_Ryan- Alors le porc on va faire du sport, remarque avec toute la graisse que tu te trimbales t'as pas trop le choix mais tu vas avoir du mal à tout perdre enfin bref sinon j'espère que je t'aurais pas dans mon équipe sinon je vais perdre à cause de toi et je déteste perdre._

_Mais malheureusement pour Tim, il se retrouva dans l'équipe de Ryan avec toute sa bande de gros bras et ils ont perdus et pas forcément car il y avait Tim dans l'équipe mais de toute façon quoi qu'il arrive dès qu'il y avait un truc de moche c'était toujours lui le coupable._

_Ils se retrouvèrent tous dans le vestiaire près se changer, Tim fit le plus vite possible pour se changer et éviter Ryan mais malheureusement pour lui cela était impossible, il le vit arrivé avec une caméra dans les mains accompagner de sa bande._

_McGee- Je suis désoler Ryan, je ne voulais pas nous faire perdre, laisse-moi tranquille je t'en supplie._

_Ryan- Alors maintenant tu me supplies mais moi aussi je suis désoler sa marche pas comme sa avec moi, tu vois dans ma main j'ai une caméra et bah je vais te filmer._

_McGee- Comment ça me filmer ?_

_ee-m'occuper de toi._

_McGee- Comment ça t'occuper de moi ?_

_Ryan- Tu vas voir._

_Ryan posa donc la caméra et se dirigea vers lui et commença à le frapper, il se retrouva très tôt à terre, ce qui arrangea d'un certain côté son bourreau puisqu'il lui assena diverse coup de pied dans l'estomac sous les rires de ses camarades qu'il le regardait avec plaisir ce faire tabasser ce qui allait lui causer très certainement de nombreuses côtes cassées._

_Quand les gros musclés entendirent des bruits de pas, ils dépêchèrent de prendre la caméra et de partir en courant, ils avaient bien fait car il s'agissait de son prof de chimie Monsieur Davis qui l'appréciait beaucoup, qui retrouva Tim allonger sur le sol à moitié inconscient._

_ - Oh mon dieu, Timothy vous m'entendez._

_McGee- J'ai…mal…aidé moi…_

_M Davis- Je vais appeler une ambulance on va venir vous aider tout va bien se passer je vous le promets, rester avec moi d'accord._

_McGee- D'accord._

A suivre…


	3. Une aide mériter

_Quand les gros musclés entendirent des bruits de pas, ils dépêchèrent de prendre la caméra et de partir en courant, ils avaient bien fait car il s'agissait de son prof de chimie Monsieur Davis qui l'appréciait beaucoup, qui retrouva Tim allonger sur le sol à moitié inconscient._

_- Oh mon dieu, Timothy vous m'entendez._

_McGee- J'ai…mal…aidé moi…_

_M Davis- Je vais appeler une ambulance on va venir vous aider tout va bien se passer je vous le promets, rester avec moi d'accord._

_McGee- D'accord._

Après ce cauchemar il ne réussit pas à se rendormir, alors il s'installa sur son canapé et repensa à la lettre qu'il avait laissé dans son sac, il y a deux jours de cela, en l'ouvrant il se mit à trembler et quelque seconde plus tard quelque larme sortirent des yeux de Tim.

Il était maintenant sept heures et demis du matin et il était temps d'aller travailler mais il n'avait aucune envie de retourner au NCIS pour voir une nouvelle fois les regards de pitié de la part de ses coéquipiers, il n'avait pas besoin de cela aujourd'hui, il décida donc de rester enfermer chez lui, il ne voulait pas être dérangé, il souhaitait juste qu'on le laisse tranquille, il décida alors d'envoyer un mail au directeur et de le prévenir qu'il était malade et qu'il ne pourrait être ici aujourd'hui.

Pendant ce temps au NCIS,

Toute l'équipe à l'exception de McGee était derrière son bureau en attendant un appel pour un crime.

Gibbs- Tous les deux vous avez des nouvelles de McGee, ce n'est pas dans ces habitudes d'être en retard.

Tony- Non, je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle depuis qu'il est parti hier soir.

Ziva- Pareil pour moi patron.

Tony- Quand on y repense c'est horrible ce par quoi est passé McGee pendant ces années lycée, comment a-t-il pu supporter toute les souffrances qu'on a pu lui infliger.

Gibbs- Je ne sais pas et nous avons promis à McGee de ne plus en parler, alors laisser le tranquille avec toute cette histoire, compris.

Tony- Compris patron.

Quelque minute plus tard Gibbs fut appelé par le directeur Vance.

Gibbs- Léon qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Léon- Je viens de recevoir un e-mail de l'agent McGee, il ne viendra pas aujourd'hui il est malade.

Gibbs- Très bien, merci Léon.

Tony- Je voudrais aller le voir.

Gibbs- Il est malade, alors laisser le se reposer.

Tony- Je suis sûr qu'il ne les pas et tu le sais aussi bien que moi et en plus je suis sûr aussi qu'il ne devrait pas rester seul en ce moment, s'il te plait patron, on a aucune enquête en cour pour l'instant je vais juste faire un saut pour prendre de ces nouvelles.

Gibbs- Bon d'accord va y.

Ziva- Tiens nous au courant.

Tony- Promis, bon j'y vais.

Il partit donc en direction du parking pour prendre sa voiture et rouler vers l'appartement de McGee. Une fois devant sa porte il frappa à plusieurs reprises mais personne ne vint lui ouvrir.

Tony- Aller McGee s'il te plait ouvre moi, je sais que t'es là j'ai vu ta voiture.

De l'autre côté de la porte.

McGee pensait pouvoir être tranquille mais apparemment c'était impossible, il voulait juste être seul, ce n'était pas compliquer mais bien évidemment Tony ne pouvait respecter cela, il aurait dû s'en douter.

McGee- Laisse-moi tranquille Tony.

Tony- Désoler mais je ne peux pas alors laisse-moi entrer s'il te plait je veux juste te parler.

McGee- Et moi je veux juste être seul, tu ne peux pas me laisser tranquille.

Tony- Désoler mais non, aller ste plait ouvre, je ne resterai pas longtemps c'est juré.

McGee- D'accord.

McGee ouvrit donc la porte pour y laisser entrer Tony mais que pour quelque minute après il le ficherait à la porte même si il ne voudrait pas partir.

McGee- Bon alors qu'est-ce que tu me veux.

Tony- Juste prendre de tes nouvelles, je voulais savoir comment tu allais.

McGee- Sa va.

Tony- Et c'est pour ça que tu pus l'alcool.

McGee- Sa ne te regarde en rien je fais ce que je veux c'est compris.

Tony- NON ! Il est hors de question que je te laisse tomber.

McGee- Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ce que je fais ou non.

Tony- PARCE QUE TU ES MON MEILLEUR AMI ET QUE JE TIENS A TOI, c'est dur pour moi de te voir dans cet état alors s'il te plait laisse-moi juste t'aider tu en as besoin, je suis là pour toi et je le serais toujours.

McGee- J'en peux plus Tony c'est trop dur, ce meurtre m'a rappelé tous ces horribles souvenirs plus cette lettre que j'ai reçus il y a deux jours, j'ai l'impression d'être à nouveau ce jeune garçon de quinze ans, je revois tous ce qui s'est passé, dès que je ferme les yeux je le vois lui et toute sa bande en train de me frapper et j'ai peur de fermer les yeux, je ne peux plus dormir, je ne veux plus dormir, sa fait tellement mal.

Tony- Alors laisse l'équipe t'aider, laisse-moi t'aider.

A suivre….


	4. Un rechute qui finit bien

_Désoler pour le retard, bonne lecture à tous et toute_

_McGee- Sa ne te regarde en rien je fais ce que je veux c'est compris._

_Tony- NON ! Il est hors de question que je te laisse tomber._

_McGee- Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ce que je fais ou non._

_Tony- PARCE QUE TU ES MON MEILLEUR AMI ET QUE JE TIENS A TOI, c'est dur pour moi de te voir dans cet état alors s'il te plait laisse-moi juste t'aider tu en as besoin, je suis là pour toi et je le serais toujours._

_McGee- J'en peux plus Tony c'est trop dur, ce meurtre m'a rappelé tous ces horribles souvenirs plus cette lettre que j'ai reçus il y a deux jours, j'ai l'impression d'être à nouveau ce jeune garçon de quinze ans, je revois tous ce qui s'est passé, dès que je ferme les yeux je le vois lui et toute sa bande en train de me frapper et j'ai peur de fermer les yeux, je ne peux plus dormir, je ne veux plus dormir, sa fait tellement mal._

_Tony- Alors laisse l'équipe t'aider, laisse-moi t'aider._

Finalement McGee avait finis par cédé et avais laissé Tony s'installer sur son canapé dans le but de l'aider, en y pensant bien il avait besoin de lui, il lui apporta une bière et finit par s'asseoir à ces côtés.

McGee- Je suis une personne horrible Tony.

Tony- C'est totalement faux, tu es la personne la plus gentille que je connaisse et puis pourquoi tu dis ça ?

McGee- Je suis heureux que Ryan soit mort, quel personne pourrait souhaiter la mort de d'une personne, dis-moi ? A part un homme sans cœur.

Tony- Une personne qui avait vécus un enfer étant plus jeune et qui ne s'en ai jamais vraiment remis.

McGee- Depuis quand t'es devenus psy toi ?

Tony- J'en sais rien cette phrase m'est sorti toute seule mais sinon de quoi parlait cette lettre dont tu me parlais tout à l'heure.

McGee- C'est une lettre qui rassemble tous les anciens élèves de mon lycée les pires années de ma vie et avoir à refaire à eux encore une fois c'est trop dur, rien que de revoir cette lettre cela me rappelle tellement de mauvais souvenir.

Tony- Raconte-moi pour que je puisse t'aider.

McGee- Alors jure moi de ne pas me regarder avec de la pitié dans les yeux et en pensant le pauvre McGee sa a dû être tellement m'en dur pour lui et tous les trucs qui vont avec et continue à me traiter comme tu le fais à chaque fois.

Tony- Je te le promet.

McGee- Donc voilà, comme tu le sais déjà cela remonte à quinze ans j'étais un peu bouboule et j'étais l'intello de la classe, au début j'avais le droit à des insultes du style gros porc enfin tous les noms qui vont avec dans le même style et puis je devais faire les devoirs de toute ma classe, j'étais dans une classe de sportif le seul geek c'était moi et puis au fil des mois ça c'est empiré j'étais devenu le souffre-douleur de la classe.….il aimait prendre des vidéos de moi en train de me faire tabasser et il me menaçait de les montrer si jamais je parlais…..et de toute façon j'avais tellement honte pour dire quoi que ce soit, j'ai finis plusieurs fois à l'hôpital à cause d'eux…(il commençait à pleurer sans vraiment s'en rendre compte mais il continua quand même)je trouvais toujours des excuses pour mes parents et ça marchait et puis un jour j'en pouvais plus s'était devenu trop dur pour moi…j'avais l'impression que personne ne se souciait de moi alors…. j'ai rempli d'eau la baignoire et pris…..une larme de rasoir à mon père me suis installé dans l'eau…..et je me suis ouvert les veines mais ma mère m'a trouvé à temps et j'ai finis chez le psy….et je ne suis jamais revenu dans ce lycée ma mère a insisté auprès de mon père pour que je change et là sa c'est bien passé c'était super le lycée à été un an et demi d'horreur et un an et demi de joie voilà tu sais à peu près tout.

Tony- Je suis tellement….

McGee- Tony qu'est-ce qu'on avait dit.

Tony- T'as raison bon maintenant donne ta lettre.

McGee- Pourquoi ?

Tony- Donne c'est tout.

McGee- ok, tiens la voilà.

Tony pris donc la lettre des mains de McGee et alla dans la cuisine pour prendre une allumette, il craqua l'amulette et une brûla la lettre.

Tony- Voilà maintenant t'as pu à t'en soucier et tu seras heureux quand tu verras une lettre dans le même style mais qui viendras de ton deuxième lycée.

McGee- Merci pour tout Tony.

Tony- Sa sert à sa les amis et je te laisserais jamais tomber, je t'en fais la promesse, tu pourras toujours compter sur moi quoi qu'il arrive.

McGee- Tu sais Tony je te les jamais dis mais c'est pareil pour moi, tu es mon meilleur ami.

Tony- Bon moi je dois retourner bosser avant que Gibbs me rappel pour me tuer maintenant que tu vas mieux.

Tony repartit donc en direction du NCIS rassuré de savoir que McGee aille mieux et McGee lui alla dans sa chambre se reposer un peu plus serein qu'il ne l'avait été ces derniers jours.

Au NCIS,

Tony venait d'arriver et toutes les personnes présentes (Ziva, Abby et Gibbs) attendaient des nouvelles de McGee avec impatience.

Abby- J'ai appris, alors comment va mon Timmy.

Tony- Ont a bien parlé tous les deux et il m'a expliqué ce qu'il lui était arrivé il y a quinze ans de cela.

Abby- C'est-à-dire…

Tony- Il a été le souffre-douleur de sa classe pendant un an et demi que soit physiquement ou psychologiquement et il n'en a jamais parlé à personne, il a souffert en silence, il en a réellement bavé à un point qu'il a voulu mettre fin à ses jours.

Abby- Oh mon dieu mon pauvre Timmy, je devrais aller le voir pour voir comment il va.

Tony- Il allait mieux en tout cas quand je suis parti.

Abby- Peut-être mais j'ai besoin de le voir, s'il te plait Gibbs laisse-moi y aller.

Gibbs- D'accord, de toute façon on à pas beaucoup de boulot pour le moment.

Abby- Merci.

Pendant ce temps à l'appartement de McGee,

Après sa discussion avec Tony, il s'était sentit beaucoup mieux alors il avait décidé d'aller se reposer un peu après tous ces derniers jours il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. Il s'allongea sur son lit et commença à s'endormir mais malheureusement il se réveilla au bout de quelque minute à cause d'un nouveau cauchemar et il semblait tellement réel il était gravé dans sa mémoire, Ryan était en vie et il n'arrêtait pas de lui répéter qu'il se ressemblait car lui aussi aimait voir souffrir les gens qu'il n'aimait pas et que si il était mort c'était de sa faute, il se mit alors en tête qu'il était une personne horrible et qui voudrait d'une horrible personne dans sa vie, personne.

Il se dirigea en direction de son salon pour aller chercher son arme qui se trouvait dans un des tiroirs de son bureau, il sortit donc son arme et alla s'asseoir avec l'arme dans ses mains, il la regarda pendant plusieurs minutes puis il finit par la mettre sur sa tempe quand il entendit des coups frapper à sa porte.

Voyant que personne ne répondait Abby pensa qu'il devait être en train de dormir mais elle voulait vérifier de ses propres yeux qu'il allait bien, elle se souvint alors qu'il cachait toujours une clé sous son paillasson, elle la prit donc et ouvra la porte mais reposa la clé à son endroit avant de refermer la porte aussitôt derrière elle mais la vision qu'elle avait sous yeux l'horrifia, McGee avait son arme de service posé sur sa tempe.

Abby- Non Tim pose ton arme, je t'en supplie ne fait pas de bêtise.

McGee- Mais c'est trop dur Abby, j'en peu plus, je veux juste être bien, ne plus avoir peur.

Abby- Mais tu n'as pas à avoir peur alors pose ton arme.

McGee (commençant à pleurer)- Tu ne peux pas me comprendre Abby, tu n'as jamais connus sa mais moi oui, tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait d'être humilier devant toute son école moi oui et je me rappel de tout, je ne peux pas vivre comme ça.

Abby- Mais tout ça c'est terminé maintenant, tu as grandi, tu es quelqu'un d'extraordinaire, tu es la meilleur personne que j'ai jamais connu.

McGee- Alors pourquoi je suis heureux que Ryan soit mort, je ne devrais pas, c'est horrible et c'est encore plus horrible de souhaiter la mort de quelqu'un et j'ai souhaité sa mort tellement de fois, je ne suis pas une bonne personne Abby alors laisse-moi, laisse-moi être bien.

Abby- Tu es égoïste McGee, j'ai besoin de toi moi, pour travailler, je ne peux rien faire si tu n'es pas avec moi.

McGee- Tu trouveras quelqu'un de meilleur que moi pour t'aider dans ton travail.

Abby- NON ! Personne n'est meilleur que toi, toi et moi on forme une équipe et je t'aime.

McGee- Je sais comme un chien.

Abby- Non pas comme un chien, je voudrais qu'on est une autre chance toi et moi, je suis prête à m'engager avec toi, tu es la seule personne avec qui je pourrais, alors s'il te plait maintenant pose cette arme, je t'en supplie, ne me quitte pas, j'ai tellement besoin de toi.

McGee finit par lâcher son arme et la pose sur la table et Abby courut le peu de distance entre elle et son Timmy pour le serrer fort dans ses bras, elle avait failli le perdre et sa elle ne pouvait se le permettre.

Abby- Tu as besoin d'aide McGee.

McGee- Je sais, tu restes avec moi ?

Abby- Oui, je reste je te le promets, attend mon portable sonne je réponds et je te rejoins tout de suite après, tu as besoin de t'allonger d'accord, j'arrive.

Il partit donc en direction de sa chambre pour s'allonger et peut être même pouvoir se reposer, Abby sera là après tout.

Dans la pièce d'à côté,

Abby- Allô.

_Tony- C'est moi Tony, alors il va mieux._

Abby- Mieux tu te fous de moi, quand je suis arrivée il avait son arme pointé sur sa tempe, j'ai réussi à l'empêcher de tirer mais je vais rester avec lui pour le reste de la journée, tu peux prévenir Gibbs pour moi.

_Tony- Je le préviens qu'on ne sera pas là tous les deux, je te rejoins tout de suite, de toute façon il y a aucun meurtre pour le moment._

Abby- Non Tony c'est bon je vais rester, il n'a pas besoin de trente-six personnes autour de lui.

_Tony- Peut-être mais c'est mon ami, mon meilleur ami et j'ai besoin de voir de mes propres yeux qu'il est toujours vivant._

Abby- Il l'est Tony, je te promets de t'appeler si jamais il se passe quelque chose.

_Tony- Promis._

Abby- Promis.

_Tony- Bon d'accord mais je passe ce soir à la fin de mon service et sa c'est non négociable._

Abby- Ok, je te dis à tout à l'heure dans ce cas.

_Tony- Ouin._

Abby- Bon je te laisse.

Abby raccrocha le téléphone et se dirigea elle aussi en direction de la chambre de McGee, elle enleva ses chaussures et s'allongea à côté elle posa sa tête sur son torse pour sentir la respiration de McGee et lui instinctivement il passa son bras autour de ces épaules pour l'approcher plus près de lui et ils finirent par s'endormirent tous les deux entrelacés.

Tony arriva en fin de soirée à l'appartement de McGee pour vérifier que son ami était toujours vivant, il n'osait pas frapper contre sa porte de peur de le réveiller, il regarda sous son paillasson et y trouva le double de la clé. Quand il rentra dans le petit appartement il ne vit personne dans la pièce principale alors il se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre et la scène qu'il trouva sous ses yeux le fit sourire, McGee et Abby enlacé dans les bras l'un de l'autre, il formait un couple vraiment mignon, il savait que le chemin allait être long pour que McGee aille mieux mais il y arriverai avec le soutien de son équipe ou plutôt de sa famille car oui à eux six voir sept (Tony, Ziva, Abby, McGee, Gibbs, Ducky et même Jimmy), il s'en sortirait.

Fin


End file.
